Broken People
by Nahoo
Summary: SET IN A MODERNIZED TAMRIEL, BROKEN PEOPLE IS A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS THAT TAKES PLACE IN A VERY BROKEN WORLD.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Palace Stadium was the biggest soccer stadium in Skyrim. The Solitude Howlers were hosting the Whiterun Riders for a match to determine second place in the Skyrim soccer league. First place belonged to the Falkreath Goats. That surprised no one. The Goats had an all star team taken from all over Tamreil. Their goalkeeper was a record golden glove winner from Hamerfell. He had kept thirty clean sheets, unlike the Howlers who were already down three goals to nothing late in the second half. Salen Jai gave up on the Howlers after they lost to the relegated Winterhold Atronachs. Right now some of the Howlers fans were leaving the stadium while the rest that stayed only did that because they paid good money to see their team getting destroyed.

There were some fans who never gave up on the Howlers and they were leading chants and howls that, to Sal, seemed in vain. Such was the case with Sal's Orc friend, Gargul. Biggest Orc he'd ever seen, of either gender, and he could throw a punch that knocked people out of their shoes. He had some sick pleasure from screaming insults at the opposing team and having people leave his vicinity with red faces.

When the Howlers coincided another goal, Gargul screamed so loud the coach turned around from the dugout. He then threw his popcorn at the Riders fans who had made L signs on their foreheads. Then a brawl started amount the fans. Sal took his distance and started taking pictures with his phone. He saw Gargul choking an imperial in face paint. The man looked so terrified, Sal thought he was going to wet himself. The security forces eventually came and tried to calm the Orc. He was in a mixed flurry anger and crying. Gargul fought back most of the security, buy he was eventually overwhelmed by two Orc guards and was hauled out of the stadium.

"Will you go to the school trip on Monday?" Sal asked Gargulhen they left to wait at the train station to head south- Gargul was given a one year ban from all soccer stadiums, yet he didn't feel nothing about it.

"Eh, I dunno," he said while holding Sal in a headlock. "Where are we going?"

Sal tried to fight back, but he knew his whole body weighs less than Gargul arm."The Dragonborn Museum. Ach..leggo." he blurted out.

Some of the passers by gave the two odd looks. It must have looked silly-an Orc in a Solitude High Denim jacket, and sporting a shaven head tormenting an Argonian literally half his size, who wore a black hoodie. It wouldn't surprise Sal if someone assumed he was bullying him-some righteous people had tried to intervene before.

"Well fine-I'll come. But only if you let me teach you how to throw a punch, hmm?"

Sal glared up at him through the Orc's hands, not amused at all. "And give you a reason to hit me-I'm not stupid."

Gargul shrugged and smirked to himself, then let the skinny Argonian go. He'd gotten used to fighting against his grip, so the sudden release sent him stumbling a bit.

"Please, you knowing how to fight or not, I couldn't hit ya-you'd break like glass." He took a seat on the train stop, which Sal did as well once he got up. The station, as was the case for train stations, sported a vaguely Ayeild design. Solitude had changed a lot of the public utilities to their Ayelid-revival style once the city became the capital of Skyrim. Sal hadn't been there to see the change, but he'd heard from his elf professor about the cultural dominance Solitude had developed over the generation.

"That should be the one," Gargul pointed out, jarring the Argonian out of his musings. The Dwemer-bronze train took a few minutes to line up with the station so passengers could load on and disembark. The tedious process of standing in line while their passes were scanned to allow them passage was only made better by the rain finally clearing up.

While Sal watched the tall buildings of Solitude fade away in the distance, he wondered if he'd ever be well off enough to afford living in Volkskege Valley. It was a hoity-toity neighborhood, lots of rich and fake-rich people. He only came there regularly because Volkskege had the last temple to the One in Skyrim-Frostmere had long since become a purely Stendarr venue.

The time for Gargul to leave came soon. After exchanging a promise to join him for the field trip, he left with the vast majority of the train's passengers. Sal turned around and sat in the seat properly. To distract him on the way to the Dushnikh Yal station, he pulled his phone out and clipped on the earrings before browsing for a song. Dushnikh Yal was a popular transfer stop, allowing people to swap to a ferry heading further east to Eastmarch, or west to the Reach. Sal stayed on the ferry as it started the route back to Whiterun and kept to himself while listening to he got a call from a number he didn't know. The number vanished almost instantly, as his cipher put a name to the caller: SOULMANN. Sal knew no one with that name and moved the slider to the red button, declining the call.

The class reached the huge entrance doors to the Dragonborn museum. The marble staircase led to a huge wooden door. The door was made in the style of Firth era architecture that Sal recognized during history class. On each side of the door, were stone statues of Dragons, wings spread. The dragons seem to glare at every entree to the museum, as if they wanted to eat them.

An elderly man came to greet them. He was a Nord wearing a suit, and a tag that identified him as an employee of the establishment. The Nord also had a beard, and his hair was cleanly cut. The man smiled warmly and spread his hands as if asking for a hug.

"Welcome to the Dragonborn Museum."boomed the man,"Good to see that Cyrodil has such fine young people, you give an old man hope." He then pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek and made fake sniffles. "My name is Tolfdir and I will be your guide for this tour." He then gestured towards the museum."Now let's get this over with, shall we?" He chuckled and sped to the lobby. The entire class quickly moved to keep up with the energetic old man.

The lobby of the museum was huge. It had a roof made from glass which could clearly show the sky. The walls had dragon language written all over them. The ancient clawlike writing covered all portions of the wall. Sal wondered how long it took to cover all this area. The Argonian wondered if in the ancient times, the divines were closer to mortals. Giving them powerful magic to build the world. Despite how impressive the walls seem, the real attraction was the giant statue of a warrior in a horned helmet wielding a sword in one hand, and an axe in the other. Sal didn't need a degree to know who that was.

"Isn't it magnificent?" said Tolfdir, in a dreamy voice. "This statue dates back to the end of the 4th era, when the Dragonborn and his army ended the Second Great War and deafted the Dominion. The Empire then had this statue built in his honor. Later in the 15th era, when the Dragonborn died the statue was transported here for the museum. This museum itself was helped built by the Dragonborn himself. He wanted all his treasures, weapons and books stored here to give knowledge to the world." He sniffed again. This time it seemed real. He then went to the walls. "Now, the writings on these walls are copied from the tombs of Dragon Priests around Cyrodil. Let's look at what some of these walls say and what did the Dragonborn engrave on them."

.

Tolfdir then took them to a section titled "Humble Beginnings" and told them about the Dragonborn's adventures in the 4th era. He told them that the Dragonborn's first adventures caused a dragon break. Tolfdir said it had something to do with the return of Alduin, the ancient Nordic god of destruction. The old man said that people believed that the Dragonborn was both hero and villain at the same time. Some say he killed an ancient vampire, others say he killed the emperor. That was the strange thing about the Dragon breaks. Civilization knew about it from ancient times yet it still can't figure out why it happens. The government says it has something to do with oblivion and manunats are exploring the infite space in search for answers.

Tolfdir then gave them time to look at weapons and artifacts in the room. Sal was drawn to a golden bow that sat on marbel bench. Its bowstring seemed as if it were made from the sun. The label said Aureil's bow. Sal started taking pictures of the weapon. When the rest of the class was moving on to see the Great Wars monuments, Sal was behind taking pictures of two large jewels when Gargul tapped him on his shoulder. The Orc ran towards a painting of a black dragon amongst a meteor storm. Gargul then took a sword and pointed it towards the painting. He mouthed a fake roar and opened his mouth wide, as if he was challenging the Dragon. Sal shook his head and smiled. The argonian then documented The Orc's How to Train Your Dragon audition. Gargul laughed and was about to return the sword, when the doors suddenly slammed shut. Sal dropped his camera in shock of the sudden sounds. "What the Quagmire?!" shouted the Orc. Sal bent down to take his camera when the weapons and artifacts started to float around. Dangerously sharp objects started to hover above their heads as if they would drop anytime soon. The room felt like an episode of a Riften Horror Story, one where the vigilantes entered the house of Vaermuna. Sal hoped for their sake they weren't the bonus episode of Season 5.

"OK Breyn, we know it's you, now get your ass here so I can personally kick it!" said Gargul while looking around, trying to find the Dunmer. When Sal attempted to speak, he saw vapor coming out of his mouth, and he felt his scales get cold. And by looking at Gargul's shivering movements, Sal knew the feeling was mutual.

"BREYN!" roared Gargul "WHEN I..."

"Foolish Mortal" said a voice that seemed so calm, but very threatening. "You don't even know when you are in the presence of a God." When they heard the last word, how ruthless it sounded, they knew something. They weren't dealing with Breyn.

"Weak. He's weak. You're strong. Crush him" rang the voice in Sal's head. He felt like his head would explode. Sal then took out his amulet of the One and started murmuring a prayer, hoping this was all a dream."No. Kill him. Crush his bones. Tear at his flesh. You will kill. You will kill, or you will die!" At that moment Sal dropped his amulet and felt all his fear turn to rage. He sneered and looked at Gargul. The Orc then picked the sword up and pointed it towards the Argonian. All the years of friendship between the two had ended at that spot. "You are weak!" He roared " You must Die!" Gargul charged. Sal managed to duck just in time for the sword to miss his head, and be impaled in the wall behind the Argonian. While Garg attempted to pull it out, Sal threw a punch to the Orc's face. Gargul didn't even flinch from the blow. He then swatted the Sal away like an insect and sent the Argonian flying. When Sal hit the ground, he knew the Orc was stronger than him physically. Sal needed to crush Gargul, it was either him or the Orc. Sal then saw his camera beside him where he landed and an idea formed inside his turned on the flash and waited for Gargul to look towards him. When he saw the Orc advanceing with an axe in hand, Sal hit the capture button. The flash from the camera unfazed the Orc for a moment. A moment was what Sal all needed. Quickly as he could, Sal took the katana sword that was lying beside him and stabbed Gargul in the stomach. The Orc grunted as the blade pierced him and formed a scarlet stain on his white T-shirt. Gargul tried to raise his axe to drop it on Sal, but the Argonian let out a war cry and pushed the sword further until it went out the huge Orc's back, forming a bloody fountain. Gargul dropped the axe and spit blood. Suddenly all the rage and hatred left Sal. He looked at his hands which were wielding a sword that impaled his best friend's stomach. The Argonian horrified by the scene in front of him looked into the eyes of the Orc. It's was devoid of any previous rage and now was filled with sorrow and confusion. "Why..." said Gargul his eyes watery before he collapsed on the ground. And after that he didn't get back up. Sal knew he never will. He had killed his brother.

"Yes. Your reward is waiting for you, mortal. Further down." said the voice in a tone that clearly had hidden pleasure in it. Then the pool of blood that formed at Garg's body aligned in a straight line that started flowing towards the door, which was now opened. Sal wanted to scream for help but he couldn't. The words wouldn't form in his mouth. The Argonian knew there is only one way out of this. He glanced one more time at Garg's body and let the tears fall. Sal then followed the crimson train.

The trail of blood led Sal to a section of the museum that had a darker feel to it. Sal looked at the sign on the door. It had the symbol of oblivion and deadric letters written on it. The Argonian translated it as "Deadric Section". Sal winced as the trail continued towards the section. And Sal followed it.

The Deadric Section was decorated with weapons and armor that seemed out of this world, because they were. Sal noticed a variety of weapons, ranging from a small dagger to a huge these weapons had strange engravings on them. The weapons seemed...evil. Evil was the only word Sal could put for these weapons. He wondered why the Dragonborn would keep these weapons. They just didn't seem right. Especially to a hero as great as him.

"A hero?" said the voice that steel like coolness never lost in it. " That mortal was the most powerful thing on Nirn. When one has that much power, one will never be a hero. Here see for yourself."

Sal then felt his vision go away and was trapped in momentarily darkness before he regained it. Sal saw a woman and a man in medieval clothing sitting beside a Argonian saw the house they were in and identified it as ancient. He then realized this was no roleplay. When Sal looked closely, he recognized the man as his saw his statue at the beginning of the day. The woman was also familiar. He saw her painting in the room where... everything began. She was a pretty redhead with face paint. She had a bow on her back and was dressed in light armor Sal saw in various video games. The woman was smiling warmly at the man. The man didn't return the courtesy however. Suddenly his hands drew a long and bloody sword. He pointed the sword to the woman's neck. She had a confused and scared look before the sword was pushed towards her neck. And in another swift movement the sword was pulled out, and the woman collapsed in a bloody mess. The sword then started glowing red and Sal could see that it's hunger was not yet statsifed. He looked at the woman and saw she had a wedding ring. One identical to the Dragonborn.

He was again transported to another vision. Sal saw he was again with the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn replaced his wedding ring for a twisted ring with teeth on it. This time he was with another woman with short hair, and robes. But they were not alone. They were at a dinner table with various people. On the table was an elderly man, a priest of Arkay, by the looks of his robes. Sal realized with horror the the priest was the main course. Though he was being served for dinner, he was smiling in ecstasy and had no fear on his face. The woman next to Dragonborn gestured towards the priest. The Nord then took out a knife and gutted the poor priest from his neck to the waist. To his relief Sal was transported again. This time the Nord was with the same woman near a statue to Boethiah. The Nord told her to stand in front of the statue and the woman obeyed him. Immediately she was struck down by an otherworldly light. Her skin then started to melt of her body while she screamed in agony. She was reduced to a pile of bones in seconds. Sal then looked at the Nord and was horrified. There was no emotion on his face. The Dragonborn looked at the pile of bones that was once his friend. And he felt nothing. The Nord then looked at Sal. He smiled for the first time. "We are the same you and I."said he in a thick Nordic accent. Sal then looked at the pile of bones. It had changed. The bones got bigger and the skull had huge fangs. And beside it was a denim jacket. Sal screamed. He cradeled himself and held his hands in his head. He thought about Garg. About all the times he saved him from Breyn. The times that Garg had trouble with School and Sal and him would study together. Sal sobbed. He had murdered his only friend. "There are no heros ,Mortal. Only power hungry beings who swing swords."

Sal was transported back to the Oblivion Section. He was infront of an altar that had the shape of a twisted skull. In the teeth of the skull, there was a mace which bore rusts and marks. "Yes mortal, come closer." Sal obeyed and he approached the altar. When he was so close to the altar he could see the dried blood stains on the mace. Suddenly spikes shot up from the ground. The argonian was trapped like a rat in a cage.

"Sharp, aren't they? This was the last thing many saw before they were sacrificed in my name. So long since it's tasted blood. Until you came." The voice said with a chuckle."Fool! Did you think Molag Bal, the Lord of Domination, would so easily reward you? What do you see from that little cage? Speak." Sal was terrified even more knowing who the voice that tormented him belonged to. Though Sal was terrified he managed to break his silence."I... I... I..see..a..mace."

"Rusted. Dry. There was a time when this mace dripped with the blood of the feeble and the worthless. Men would come and sacrifice the wretched in my name with this very mace." Sal saw a hint of distant joy in the voice of the Prince. "Yes. Those were happy a Daedric Lord has his enemies, and my rivals desecrated took it to this desolate place they call a museum. Left it here to decay. Until you came."

"What do you want from me?" Sal sobbed.

"You will help me restore my rightful place in this world. But first I must give you the gift. To do that I need your . I give you my mace, in all its rusted spitefulness. Crush the spirit from your bones. Bend to me." Molag Bal said. Then suddenly a strange mist came out of Sal's body. It started to materialize into a humanoid figure. It then grew a tail and developed a snout. Sal then looked at a mirror of himself. But this other Sal had evil in his eyes. He gave a sneer and took the mace from the altar. The other Sal then swung the mace at Sal. It's rusty spikes breaching Sal's skin. The shade of Sal let it remain for a while, pushing it further, drawing blood before yanking it out, causing blood splatter. The other one repeated this over and over until Sal was as porous as a sponge. When Sal was within an inch of his life the other one stopped the beating.

"You bend to me?" said Molag Bal

"Y...Yes.." managed Sal.

"You pledge your soul to me?"

"Yes."

"You forsake your weak and pitiful life for me?"

"Yes " Sal said coughing blood.

"You are mine now, Salen Jai."

The other Sal then disappeared. The mace returned to the altar. The rust gone and the mace had a green glow to it. Sal then felt his body healing. The wounds started closing and the broken bones started mending. For the first time in the wretched afternoon Sal felt relaxed. He leaned against the spikes and sighed in relief, thinking this House of Horrors ride was over.

A blue and purple light then flashed. And suddenly a huge monster materialized in front of Sal. The monster had huge wings and twisted horns. It had long sharp claws and even sharper teeth extended from the upper canines. The creature had glowing red eyes and sported an evil grin."Now is the time I gave you my gift Mortal." said the creature, who was none other than Molag Bal."You will make a fine Son of Coldharbour. You may not be a willing subject but don't worry I will lead our dance." Molag Bal laughed and laughed as the creature loomed over Sal and pinned him to the ground. The laughing never stopped the whole time as the horrendous skull on the altar looked on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N HELLO DEAR READER! THANKS SO MUCH FOR DECIDING TO READ MY STORY. THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING FICTION, AND I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE ANY REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. IT WILL MAKE MY DAY. ENJOY READING!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF ELDER SCROLLS. THAT BELONGS TO BETHESDA. ALL I HAVE IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND SPARE TIME.

SUMMARY: SET IN A MODERNIZED TAMRIEL, BROKEN PEOPLE IS A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS THAT TAKES PLACE IN A VERY BROKEN WORLD.

The wind howled and wailed through the crevices in the cold stone walls, blowing the snow inside the small room through the gaping window. Opposite to it sat an Elf man clad in a brown robe, leaning to the wall behind him.

Cold air filled the room and tiny cloudlets of steam rose from his mouth with every breath. He did not seem to mind them. In his numb fingers, he was gripping a book, eyes fixed on the lines of text, inhaling deeply the fresh air.

Stonecity was a place known for its murky gloom and raging snowstorms. It was grey and harsh, but it had a beauty to it unrivaled by any other place on Nirn. It's foundations was built the world's most famous and prestigious civilization. Strange powers whispered and beckoned to the soul. While most people feared them, a few courageous ones found their beauty and dedicated their life to them, even if it meant spending their entire life in a place forsaken by the divines.

Aurelio Durink was not one of those people.

He did not belong here. People on the streets gave him looks everytime he went out to buy groceries. High elves were a rare sight outside their embassies, so any opportunity in meeting them was met by insults and scowls from people. Aurelio led a life as a private eye. He would help people where the police wouldn't. Most of his clients don't appreciate him being a "snobbish elf" but they want the job done and Aurelio needs money so it's a mutual relationship. Plus Aurelio needed a house soon. Living at your office is not a work from home situation.

A knock came on the door of his office. Aurelio put the book down on the untidy desk filled with ashtrays and unpaid bills. " Come in!" He said in a singsong voice. Then a she-Orc walked in. She wore a leather jacket and tattered jeans. Her hair was braided into a long pony tail. But her face didn't have the scowl most Orcs would give Aurelio. Her green skin was turning pale and her eyes were bloodshot. She wore the look of pure terror on her face.

"I need help. I have nowhere else to turn. I have prayed to the Divines, and they have not answered..." She broke into a sob.

"Okay calm down sweetheart." He handed her a napkin. " Now let's start from the beginning nice and easy. Your name."

She dried her tears with the napkin. "Yunshka. Yunshka Gro Malak."

"Why are you here?"

"My boyfriend. He's been killed."

"A murder case!" Aurelio couldn't hide the excitement from his voice. But he quickly changed his tone when he saw the look on the Orc's face. "Uh...I mean a murder case, how terrible. I'm sorry you had to endure another loss. "

The look on Yunshka's face was of pure shock. "How...did you know that?"

"It's all over the news. 'Orc boy murdered in museum'. And from the images I have seen, he has the same eye color and birthmark on his right cheek like yours. Not to mention the same last name." Aurelio replied calmy. " And I know losing the father of your children another devastating blow."

Yunshka almost fell off her seat. "Are you using magic to read my mind?!"

"The magic of observation my dear. You have a small pale spot on your left wrist. That's because you are right handed and you use that hand to check the warmth of milk presumably. You also have a small photo visible on the right pocket of your jeans. And I could see two older Orc heads and in the middle of them another small one. I also see a small bump in your belly which is not fat judging from your muscular arms. The only explanation is that you are pregnant."

Yunshka started laughing. Presumably the first time in days. "Wow. You truly live up to your reputation."

Aurelio mocked a bow. "Thank you. Now let us get back to you. Tell me everything. " He turned his chair around to face the open window. He could hear her scoff and waved his arm up."Go on. This helps me focus."

"Okay. Well...I've known Khushal, my boyfriend, since highschool." she said while tapping the desk gently. "He's involved in the Gang Wars. And back in highschool I used to fall for these bad boys, and one day..we..hooked up. But we didn't use protection and in a few months, I learned I was pregnant." She said, touching her belly. " I was then forced to dropout. To make things worse, Khus wouldn't admit he was the father. We then had a falling out for weeks. Then one day there was a shootout and Khus got shot." She started to cry. " He got shot in the head. But luckily the bullet missed his brain and he lived. But he then knew that if he was gone, there would be no one to be a father to his child. We began living at his house and we started a family. " She smiled when she said those words. "Khushal made sure Garg would get the opportunity that he didn't so he gave him the support that our Father was never there to give. Every thing was going okay until...until.." She began to tear up again. "Until he got killed."

"How did he die exactly?" Aurelio asked, not moving once from his position.

" We were returning from Garg's funeral and walking down the street with two of Khushal's friends.."

"Who were these people?"

"Dromal and Lubrek, they were members of Khushal's former gang. They came to pay respects. " She said shocked with the sudden question.

"Where they high ranking members?"

"No. I think they were just regular members. Lubrek was an initiate I think."

"And were you passing through your turf?"

"Yes." She nodded. " We were just a few blocks away from our home."

"Thank you. Proceed."

"As I said we were walking when we saw a black car. A netch I think. Then Dro and Lubrek started freaking out. They took out their guns and started shooting at the car. Khus pushed me out of the way. I fell onto the trash cans beside us. Then...I heard gunshots and saw blood splatter all over the place. The car quickly drove away without making sure I was dead. I went over to Khus. He was...shot...everywhere. There was blood...so much...blood."

Aurelio quickly gave her another napkin. "And one more question, could you see through the car windows?"

"No. It was like one of those card those damn Elves at the rich district. " she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, sorry."

"No need. I'm not a rich district elf." He said while motioning his hands to show the room which was his office and house. "And did you go to the police?"

The Orc scoffed, "Why would I go to the people that hate us most in this damn city?"

"Understandable. Thanks Ms. Gro Malak. Im going to need to see the crime scene for more information. " Aurelio then got up from his chair. He went to a cupboard at the other side of the room. He started to untie his robe. "You might want to turn around."

Aurelio had changed his robes and fluffy slippers for a white shirt, black silk pants, a coat, and a hat. He looked like a detective from an old movie. The Elf followed Yunshka to the crime scene. Aurelio told her to go into her house and not to come out unless it's absolutely necessary. He then walked to street where the three Orcs were shot.

He saw three outlines of bodies drawn in chalk. One had half his body on the street, half his body on the sidewalk. The second had his whole body on the pavement. The third was nearby the trash cans. Aurelio guessed that must have been Khushal. But he was more focused on the other two bodies. He saw the way their bodies fell. How far where the guns were from their hands.

"Hey!" said a manly voice that took Aurelio out of his trance. The Elf turned around and saw three police officers waking towards him. All three were human. More specifically an Imperial, who was the leader judging by his badge, a Breton and a Redguard. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" The owner of the voice, who was the Imperial, squinted at him. The two other cops started circling him. Like Aurelio was meat and they were vultures.

"I'm just curious about what happened here."

The Elf said in a calm voice.

"Oh, we already solved this mystery. It was another Orcish gang drive by. Some members of the Silver killed these three members of the Wolves. Nothing new in these parts." The Redguard saud while motioning to his baton.

"It's the same old story. Orcs killing Orcs." The Imperial approached him and looked him eye to eye. Though Aurelio was as tall as any High elf, the Imperial man didn't feel intimidated by the small height disadvantage. Partly because he had backup. "Now you better get lost and mind your own damn business or I'll have you arrested."

"By what charges?" Aurelio replied, the calm not leaving his voice.

"For the charge of pissing me off." He said with a sneer. The Imperial pushed Aurelio. The Elf staggered backwards but didn't fall. The police men went to their car. The Imperial, Lovrien was his name from the badge, glared daggers at the High Elf. Aurelio scanned his surroundings. Every orc was scowling at him. Some even traced their fingers across their necks and pointed at the High elf. Aurelio knew he was in dangerous territory.

"Excuse me," said a voice. Aurelio looked for its source. It belonged to a wood elf in a hoodie. "I think you dropped this." He handed him a black wallet. The Wood elf gritted his teeth and eyed the wallet repeatedly. Aurelio understood him.

"Thanks," he said. The Wood elf smiled and pulled his hood up and ran to the alley. Aurelio opened the wallet. Inside was a piece of paper. He took it out and read the writing on it.

Meet me at Words of Power

Words of Power was a huge Graffiti wall in the inner city. Aurelio thought tge Graffiti Wall was the only hint of truth in this city. Though called walls, it only has one huge wall, with Graffiti on every inch of it. From nude portraits to cheesey quotes, these shit smelling walls held the voice of the people.

He then saw the Bosmer that called him earlier. The Elf approached him frantically, glancing around several times to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Luckily there were all alone here. When the Elf made sure of that , he pulled down his hood to show his skinny features and hair tied into a bun. "I'm sorry to drag you into Stonecity's problems, but after that drive by, I'm running out of time. You're an outsider. You're dangerous-looking. You'll do." Aurelio thought this Elf seemed conspirational and paranoid. "Who am I talking to?"

"Weylin, my name that is,." said Weylin nervously.

"Is there any reason we are talking?"

Weylin's expression quickly changed from nervous to crazy. "You want to walk away? Fine. But there's going to be no justice for that Orc, for that poor Orc woman. No one to care what happened to them."

Aurelio wondered how the Bosmer knew about Yunshka. But he digressed. "What do you know about the killings?"

"You want answers? Well so do I. So does everyone in this city. Orc's getting shot in the streets. Anyone who investigates ends up dead. Police do nothing. Nothing but clean up the mess," said Weylin with fear in his eyes. "This has been going on for years. And all I've been able to find is murder and blood. I need help. Please. We must find out why these attacks are happening and who's behind it. "

Aurelio straighted his jacket. "Alright. I've been looking for a partner too. Have you been looking into these shootings at Dushnik Yal?"

"Yes. It all started when I was a boy. My father was a journalist. He was looking into these murders. He was killed. Police said it was just a madman, but everyone knew the murderer was from the gangs. I've been trying to find out why ever since. Gotten nowhere so far, and then I got married." Weylin showed him his left hand." Have a child of my own on the way. I swore I was going to just give up, for my child's sake, but it's like my father's ghost is haunting me. Asking me 'Why?'"

"And what do you know about Lubrek and Dromal, two of the victims in the recent shooting at Dushnik Yal?"

Weylin scratched his chin. "They're not from Stonecity. Dromal joined the gangs a few years ago. Lubrek joined more recently."

"Well that explains it. The shooting was for those two then."

Weylin frowned "Why would there be a drive by for two new bloods?"

"They weren't members of the gangs. They were under cover cops for the DEA. "

The Bosmer looked at him in disbelief. "What?! Dro and Lubrek were narks!"

"I had doubts earlier, but I'm very certain that they are undercover. The car which the killers were driving had a black mirror and magic proof barriers. That was designed so that no one could see the shooters. No one from the cameras undercover cops have. And then was the matter of the two Orcs bodies. The distance from hand and gun at time of death show that it may have been held in a way that resembled police training. So I taught if these and I called my friend at the DEA if two right handed Orc undercover cops were killed in Dushnik Yal. He had no choice but to admit." Aurelio bowed in mock as Weylin's jaw dropped. "I then aked him why and after a debate he told me they werw sent to investigate Nazeem Badari and his Treasury tower.

"So the clues point to the Treasury tower then. That makes sense." Weylin said while scratching his chin. " Naveen owns that restaurant. That man has a vast business empire. Well then I say we must spilt up. You go to the Treasury, I'll go looking around at the Wolves turf."

"Are you sure you'll be alright? "

"Relax." said Weylin with a smile. "I'm a pizza delivery, I go there all the time. I will just take a few detours along the way."

Aurelio went to the tower know as the Treasury. It had many branches all over Tamreil. It sereved fine Khajit cuisine at very unaffordable prices. The last he was here is when he was a somebody. Aurelio's favorite was of course wedged cheese made with imitation moon sugar. But the Elf knew he was not here to enjoy Khajit dining.

The Elf walked into the tower. He went to an elevator and went to the highest floor. There he saw a Khajit secretary at a desk. She looked at him once, then she glanced back to the computer. "May I speak to Mr. Nazeem please." The Khajit gave him a look and directed him towards a black door. Aurelio knocked twice and enetered. There he saw a Redguard .His obsidian had a lighter touch to it. He wore glasses and sported a shaved head and face. He looked at him, his arms folded. "What are you doing here? I told them no visitors."

"Hey Mr Nazeem," said Aurelio while he stopped casting the illusion spell he used on the Khajit."I'm not here to visit. I'm here to ask you a few questions about the murder of Khushal Srolack, Dromal Fo Chranak, and Lubrek Gro Dalak."

Nazeem just shook his head and chuckled, "Ah yes, the Orc's at Dushnik Yal. It's a shame Khushal had to die though. And the two DEA agents? That's right. I know." he said smiling, looking at the change on Aurelio's face. "How many dogs is the DEA going to send after me? This is my business. My city. You people should learn to stay out of it. Now get out."

Aurelio was surprised. It was not often he was caught off guard in a case. Nevertheless he decided to press on. "You know something, don't you? About the Gangs, the violence, the drugs"

"They're crazy." said Nazeem now starting to be impatient. "Think they rule Stonecity. Well guess who really runs things around here? Me. I make the money pass to the right hands. That answer your damn questions?"

"So you were the one threatening me?"Aurelio vsaid while leaning on the table with his hands. " You have the police in your back pocket."

Nazeem took off his glasses. He layed them on the table ans looked Aurelio straight in the eye. "What did you expect? That no one was going to notice you butting into business that wasn't yours? The police know who holds the purse strings in this city, and I don't like snoops. You have no right looking into my business. Now get out." His hand then went for a button. "I won't ask again."

Aurelio had a standoff with the Redguard. Nazeem didn't flinch once. The Elf knew he was dealing with someone very powerful and very dangerous. He could see it in Nazeem's brown eyes. Aurelio then nodded an smiled. "If that's your wish, then I best leave." He tipped his hat. "See you around, Mr. Nazeem." Aurelio then went for the door. He had grabbed the handle, when Nazeem coughed. "And don't think I didn't notice you using magic. We both know that's illegal here in Skyrim. So you better be careful, Elf."

Aurelio was walking down the street with a sweetroll he bought from a Nord food truck. As he was enjoying the taste of the most famous pastry in Skyrim since the fourth era, he was thinking about the conspiracy that surrounded this city. Aurelio knew Nazeem had connection with the gangs, but he wasn't working alone. There is someone who runs the gangs for him. The Elf could feel the plot thickening. He knew he was about to solve this case.

As he was about a block away from the Words of Power, he was approached by two large men. He could see that one was a Breton and the other was an Orc. They sported a stereotypical gangster complete with the chain. They both were dressed in black attire and he could see brass knuckles on the Breton. Though Aurelio was tall in his own right, these two were so huge, they dwarfed his Altmer height. The Breton smiled at Aurelio, showing a few golden teeth. "Hey little elf." he said while clasping his shoulder. "Are you a miner?"

Aurelio was puzzled by the question. The Orc then pushed him from the behind. Aurelio was surprised by the force which quickly knocked him to the ground. The Elf hated the surprises he was getting on this case. "He asked you a question."said the Orc in a rough voice. They seemed to want to play. So Aurelio decided to play along. "No." He said while getting up.

"Well that's funny." chuckled the Breton, "I heard you've been digging around." He said while putting on the brass knuckles. "You've been digging around where you don't belong. It's time you learned a lesson."

Aurelio simply dusted off his coat. "Oh, I see now." He then looked the Breton in the eye. "Who are you, my friend?"

The Orc chuckled. "Someone who doesn't like you asking questions." The Breton nodded at his friend. Aurelio then started laughing hysterically. He could hear his laugh echo in the alley. "Oh, that's cute. But here is the problem, I don't listen to threats."

"But you will listen to this." The Breton then took a swing at his hear. Aurelio ducked and quickly did a leg sweep at the Breton. He fell down and groaned. Aurelio then got up in a swift motion and delivered a kick to the face of the Orc behind him. He then saw the Orc's tusk on the ground. The two thugs didn't expect him to be this fast. They certainly didn't expect him to be a master of the whispering fang style.

The Breton got up and saw his friend one tusk less. He roared and swung again. Aurelio sidestepped and then punched his face. The Elf then kneed his gut. The Breton groaned and fell. Aurelio then heard the Orc getting turned around to see the one tooth Orc sneering at him. The Orc tried to tackle him. Aurelio sidestepped and tripped the Orc. When the brute fell, Aurelio grabbed his arm and twisted it in a way it has never twisted before. The Orc let out a cry of pain and held his now broken arm.

Just as Aurelio thought he won this contest, the Breton got up for a third time and this time he had a knife. Looks like he was going to forget his orders. When the Breton charged at him, Aurelio used his long legs to hit him below the belt. The Breton didnt expect that coming. He kneeled down in defeat while holding his privates. Aurelio took his knife and held it towards his throat. He then mentally casted a fear spell on the thug.

"Who sent you?" he asked while further casting the spell.

The thug screamed. Under the spell, he might be looking at a monster or a tax collector, something terrifying. , "I was sent by Big Nose!" He blurted out. "He hands out the orders. He told me to make sure you didn't get in the way. That all I know, I swear!"

Aurelio never heard of that name. He needed to ask Weylin later. "And where you the one behind the shooting in Dushnik Yal?"

"Yes! But I just drove! Mulush was the one with the gun!"

Aurelio smiled when he looked at the one arm, one tusk Orc. He won't be shooting anyone for a while.

"Big Nose?! He's been in Stonecity forever." said Weylin later that afternoon. He had a black eye. He told him he got that when he was investigating the inner city. The Wolves didn't like him sniffing around and beat him up. "He's well-respected among all the gangs in the you're saying that he's working with Nazeem."

"Yes. They both are responsible for the gangs violence. They are using this conflict to achieve some end." said Aurelio while taking out his phone. He showed Weylin a picture of an Orc and a Breton. "And these are Mulush and Dryston. These are the ones who killed Khushal and the DEA agents. They took orders from Big Nose who takes orders from Nazeem." The Elf spat." This city is a corrupted shit pile."

Weylin took the phone and examined the pictures further "I have a feeling Nose gives his own orders, though. I think you should go and investigate Malacath streets, that's where Nose hangs. I would come with you, but..." , he pointed to his black eye.

"Yes, you should lay low for a while. Go to your house, and don't go out. Not until we sort this out." Aurelio then extended his hand. "Thanks Weylin,you've been much help." The Elves shook hands and they parted ways.

Malacath street was worse than Dushnik Yal. There was garbage all over the place. The homeless of Stonecity made tents here and lived on whatever scraps they could salvage. It was at this time that the pimps and prostitues decorated the streets. They were of every kind. Aurelio even saw an Imperial man in a suit talking to an Argonian dressed as a maid. The elf saw a wedding ring on the man. Aurelio knew he would case that had to deal with this Imperial one day.

Aurelio found the club that Big Nose went to every night. The Cidna said neon signs at the entrance. When he went into the club,he found the club to be populated unsurprisingly, by Orcs. Aurelio could hear heavy metal Orcish music being blown on the speakers. He wondered if behind the screams and the wild tunes, this was a love song.

The Orc's at the club kept glaring at him. Others bumpt into him while they were passing. An Orc woman in a very revealing attire approached him. "Hey, I don't see your kind around here. Do you want me to show you around. " she touched his face. "I can give you a special tour."

"Actually." he said , "I need you to help me. Take me to Big Nose. " Aurelio then cast a spell to make sure there won't be problems. She smiled and took him to the other side of the club. There was a door and on that door, there was a sign that said "VIP". Aurelio saw a huge Nord, standing guard. When Aurelio approached the door, he shoved him back. "No entry unless, I know you. I don't know you."

"I need to see Big Nose." he said while casting an illusion spell.

"That magic don't work on me." The Nord said laughing."Now tell me why I should let you in before I bust you open."

Aurelio knew only one way he could get past. He reached into his pocket and took out a hundred Akavirs. "How about now? It's important, trust me."

The Nord shook his head, "No it's not, trust me."

Aurelio groaned and took out an additional hundred. "I'm not asking any more."

"And I'm not stuttering. No entry." The Nord said firmly.

Aurelio winced as he took out the last of his money in his pocket, an additional hundred. "And now?"

The Nord grinned and took the money. "Welcome to the Warrens." He then opened the door. Inside was a room not crowded like the one before. This had a sense of elegance, the Cidna didn't have. In the center of the room was a pole, and on there a Breton girl was dancing the Dibellian arts. Aurelio knew this all too well from a trip in Akavir gone wrong.

Aurelio then saw an Orc in suit sitting in front of the pole, having a great view of the main parts of the dance. Ans the Orc's chain had an N in silver. As Aurelio was approaching him, he was stopped by another Orc in a suit. "Excuse me. What's your business here?" He said in surprisingly good dialect.

"I'm here to talk to Big Nose, it's important." said Aurelio, hoping this one won't ask him for a bribe.

"We haven't been expecting you, and Nose is relaxing now. Come back another time." The Orc said politely.

"It's alright." said Big Nose."Let him through."

The Orc nodded and stepped out of the way. Big Nose tapped the seat beside him. And Aurelio sat right next to the most dangerous Orc in Stonecity. "I'm sorry about Urag. He's a little protective of me. Now, what is it you want?" Aurelio never figured Nose would be this talkative. The Orc was very relaxed. And Aurelio could see hints of grey hair on his head.

"I'm looking into the Dushnik Yal shooting and I came to ask you questions. I'm not a cop." he said while rasing his hands.

"I know you're not." Nose chuckled. " You've proven to be a real bloodhound. Well, you've sniffed me out. I've been playing this game for almost 20 years. Sending the young to their deaths. All in the name of the gangs, family, honour, Malacath. And I'm tired. So tired." The Orc sighed and looked at something distant.

"You work with Nazeem, right?" Aurelio asked. Nose nodded. "Then why do you do this. For what are using the violence for?"

Nose bent and took something under his chair. It was a metal box. He set it on the table and opened it. Inside was transparent sacks of white powder. Aurelio knew that could only be one thing. Skooma.

"This is perhaps the best skooma on the planet." He held one of the sacks and handed it to Aurelio. "It's genuine. From elsweyr plantations. The Khajit cartel prepare the stuff and give it to Nazeem. He then uses his business and connections as a way to give it to us. Then we deal the stuff. We give Nazeem his cut and he makes the cops leave us alone." Aurelio sniffed the Skooma. It was indeed genuine. It had the same odour as his favorite Cheese with imitation moon sugar. Though he began to suspect the imitation part.

"And the violence is just a cover up. It distracts outsiders from the real story. Any Undercovers are killed ans it's staged as a gang shooting. It's a perfectly way to control the city." The Orc took the bag from Aurelio and put it in the box. "To put it simply. The Khajit make. Nazeem gets. I distribute."

Aurelio looked at Nose in confusion. He just told him the whole conspiracy. "Why are you telling me this?"

Big Nose straighted his jacket."My dear elf, what makes you think you're getting out of here alive?" He snapped his fingers. Then the Orc bodyguard pointed a gun at his head. Aurelio cursed. "You were seen coming girl at the door is my agent masquerading as a hooker." Nose then patted him on the shoulder. "You aren't the first one to have gotten this far. You won't be the last." Nose then nodded at his bodyguard and the Orc fired the gun.

The bullet then fell on the ground. Nose looked at Aurelio in disbelief. The Elf smiled and looked at his skin. The stone flesh spell never failed. He then grabbed the gun from the Orc guard and pointed it at him. Aurelio smiled as he took the shot. The fine couch was then decorated with blood.

Then all the people in the room took out a gun. Even the stripper. Aurelio didn't want to think where she could have hid it. They all started shooting at Aurelio. But the bullets just bounced back harmlessly off his golden skin. The Elf then pointed the gun towards them and started shooting. He hit some of the targets who were stupid enough to keep shooting at him while the more sensible ones ran away.

When the scene was clear, Aurelio grabbed the petrified Big Nose by the collar. He pointed the gun at his head. "You said you've been at this game twenty years?" He then showed him his phone. It had been recording the whole conversation between the two. Big Nose winced, but he didn't say anything. Aurelio scoffed ans continued, "Well I guess it's time you hit the showers." With that the Elf pulled the trigger.

Aurelio ran towards Words of Power. This was it. He had solved the case. He needed to show Weylin the recording and they can take it to the authorities. The proper authorities. Not the corrupt shits here.

He had reached the graffiti walls when he saw a horrifying sight. He saw a wood elf in a black hoodie lying on the ground, dead. Aurelio felt a tear flow down his cheek. The last time he cried, he was in Alinor and that was when he was disgraced and brought here to this city, this evil city where the poor get poor and the rich get rich.

"We warned you, but you just had to go and cause trouble." said a familiar voice. Aurelio turned around and saw the Imperial cop, Lovrien and his two goons, Elthrys and Amren. Amren held a knife covered in blood. Weylin's blood. " Now we have to pin all these recent murders on you. Silence witnesses. Work. Work. Work." Lovrien continued in a bored voice. Elthrys and Amren laughed at that. It was in these moments that Aurelio hated humans.

"What did you do him, you piles of shit!" Aurelio said in rage.

"I thought it was obvious." said Elthrys, the Breton, while laughing.

"We killed him."said Amren, the Redguard, "we had to use a knife, guns attract people."

"We did the same thing we do with all the others who want to change things around here. " said Lovrien, more serious this time. "We had a nice little deal going between Nazeem and Big Nose until you and Weylin started snooping around.

"You're corrupt. You're Nazeem's dogs."

"You think you're the only one who knows that? We have a nice arrangement in this city, and we're not letting you get in the way. You have a problem with that?" said Lovrien, now showing his gun.

"You have an arrest warrant on you, you know?"said Amren. "The murder of Weylin, Khushal, Dryston, Murul, Dromal, Lubrek,Big Nose."

"That's a whole lot." said Elthrys."You are going to rot in prison for those crimes."

Aurelio felt a mix of emotions. Rage, disgust, hate. He wanted to destroy these cops. Then he felt sparks on his finger tips. He channeled it and let it fly towards Amren. It caught him in the chest. The Redguard was then sent flying to the walls. Elthrys and Lovrien screamed. Lovrien shot at him. But the stone flesh spell still stood. Aurelio then formed another spark on his other hand. He simultaneously shot the two sparks at the two men and shocked them out of this world.

Aurileo then kneeled in exhaustion. He hadn't used magic since he was back in Alinor. Magic was still illegal in Skyrim. After the Third Magic war, magic was outlawed in most countries. Then in present only two countries allowed Magic, they were Morrowind and Alinor.

The police sirens then took him out of his trance. Aurelio reached into his jacket pocket to get the recording. But when he took out his phone, he saw that a bullet was in it. Though his skin was stone flesh, the phone wasn't. He groaned and threw the phone on the ground. The police approached him. They pointed their guns at him. Aurelio had to surrender. Though he could fight his way out of here, he couldn't fight forever. And pretty soon Magic Regulations would be on his tail. Aurelio then put his hands on his head and kneeled down. One officer approached him with handcuffs. "Aurelio Durink, you are under arrest for murder, conspiracy and use of magic in Stonecity. Stand up and I'll read you your rights."

As the cop was talking, the sun started to rise. Aurelio looked at the sun. It seemed to be mocking him. It csn just start a new day as if the struggles of previous one never existed. As Aurelio was taken away, the rays of the sun followed him. They were mocking him, laughing at him. Because no matter how hard he tried, a new day started in an unchanged world.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY WORK. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR MY LITTLE EXPERIMENT. ROCK ON.


End file.
